Live Through This
left | writer = Rebecca Sonnenshine | director = Kellie Cyrus | previous = I Carry Your Heart With Me | next = Best Served Cold }} is the fifth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary A NEW THREAT ON THE HORIZON — After realizing the downward spiral he was on, Damon decides he’s going to turn over a new leaf and that his actions moving forward will do right by Elena. Lily prepares for the arrival of a special figure from her past, while Enzo stands by not sure what to expect. Elsewhere, at Caroline’s urging, Stefan comes face-to-face with Valerie and learns some upsetting details about her past, while Enzo and Bonnie find themselves at odds when they’re forced to fend off a violent threat. Finally, when Bonnie learns some disturbing information involving the Phoenix stone, she is forced to confront Alaric. Jo will also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Todd Lasance as JulianSource: Behind the Scenes tabber on the episode's Pictures section. *Tim Kang as Oscar Trivia *TV Guide: We still haven't seen Bonnie's flash-forward yet. What can we expect from that? ::Graham: It's really exciting, and you'll get to see a new love interest. It's in Episode 5. I'm really proud of that episode. It was directed by Kellie Cyrus. I can't give away too much. It's really cool. It's one of my favorite episodes of this season. TV Guide *Damon and Stefan team up with Valerie "against her will" to figure out their Lily problem. "The three of them on the road is a funny dynamic because Damon just figured out, 'Oh, this is V-Card Valerie, the one Stefan slept with!'" The other awkward pairing is Bonnie/Enzo, who develop a "funny, banter-filled relationship" in their conflicting quests for the Phoenix Stone. November Sweeps Preview Spoilers 2015 *“The inspiration behind future Bonnie was sort of Helena Bonham Carter in Fight Club — a little more of a bad girl, as well as someone who’s hiding a secret,” Kat Graham tells TVLine. “It’s very different from the other flash-forwards you’ll see. Oh, and this one has the huge reveal of who I end up with!” *“We don’t find out everything that Lily has done, and all the ways she’s effed everybody over, until Episode 5,” she says. “There’s a huge reveal for Bonnie and Damon in that way.” TV Line *Alloy Entertainment: The TVD fandom has been aflutter lately with mentions of Bamon, Bonenzo, and even Alonnie. What clues can you give about Bonnie’s new love interest? ::Kat Graham: Laughs I can’t give you any clues….You know that! But what I can say that people do know the character, and it is one of the regulars — which is a big deal because the show usually stays with that for a long time, just like it did with Steven McQueen. It’s fun! It’s actually a super fun dynamic. Alloy Entertainment Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the second studio album by American alternative rock band . It was released by DGC Records on April 12, 1994, just four days after frontwoman 's husband, , was found dead in their home. It was Hole's only album to feature bassist before her death in June 1994. Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline (to''' Bonnie): "I just sent my boyfriend to spend the day with his first love. Could be really good for them. Clear all the 19th century drama." : '''Valerie: "I was coming back for you." : Stefan: "What happened?" : Valerie: "I was pregnant." : Caroline: "Anything monumental that I should know about?" : Stefan: "No. Nothing." |-|Extended Promo= :Caroline: "I just sent my boyfriend to spend the day with his first love." :Stefan: "Valerie." :Valerie: "Stefan." : Damon (to Stefan): "Don't worry! I have issued a no hanky-panky zone!" :Caroline (to''' Bonnie): "Could be really good for them. Clear all the 19th century drama." : '''Stefan (to Valerie): "When will I see you again?" : Valerie: "I was coming back for you." : Stefan: "What happened?" : Valerie: "I was pregnant." : Caroline: "Is there anything monumental that I should know about?" : Stefan: "No. No. Nothing." |-| Clip #1= Bonnie: Hey. How's she doing? Alaric: I don't know. She's been sleeping for twelve hours. That's normal right? Bonnie: Yesterday, she was dead. Today, she's alive. Not sure normal applies. Alaric: Please tell me that's food. Bonnie: "Term papers. They're jamming up your paper box. You are still employed as a professor here." Alaric: "Hey. Do you want a job as my new TA? All you have to do is write an interesting point and a few margins and then give everyone a B+." Bonnie: "Tempting. But I need to figure out how exactly I brought your wife back to the land of the living." Alaric: "Look, she's here. She's okay. What does it matter now?" Bonnie: "Because in less than 24 hours, I raised two from the dead with a sketchy spell and something called a Phoenix Stone? No research. No rehearsal time and no contingency plan and now I have a little breathing room.....I want to figure out what kind of magic I was dealing with. Just in case I opened up Pandora's Rock. So can I have it back please?" Alaric: "Hey. Hey sweetheart. How you're feeling?" Jo: "I'm starving." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Extended Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Webclip 1 - Live Through This HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD_-_Damon,_Valerie,_and_Stefan.jpg TVD705_Valerie.jpg TVD705_Stefan.jpg TVD705_Damon.jpg TVD705_Enzo.jpg TVD705_Lily_Enzo.jpg TVD705_Enzo_2.jpg TVD705_Lily_Enzo_2.jpg TVD705_Bonnie.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-08-29_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 29, 2015 2015-08-28_21-01_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Michael Malarkey August 28, 2015 2015-09-03 04-27 Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg|BTS 7x05 Todd Lasance, Annie Wersching 2015-08-28_20-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 28, 2015 2015-08-26_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|©Rebecca Sonnenshine August 26, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7